


Someone Like That

by marcasite



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Crush, holiday party fiasco, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcasite/pseuds/marcasite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this year was different; this year the Doctor was going to be there and after trying to get to know him the last few months, Clara felt that this would be her last chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With The Office Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift fic for my tumblr friend, reallyginny. Her prompts were AU with hurt/comfort. I can't help if a little bit of angst creeps in before we get resolved :)
> 
> Does anyone remember this fic? I am re-posting in a way since I am almost done with the rest of the story and thought I would give this a bump. I hope to have the next chapter posted tomorrow night!

Clara stood in front of her bedroom mirror, waffling between two dresses. She held up a black dress with a sweetheart neckline up to her chin and cocked her head. This? 

“The black one for sure.” Amy, her flat mate, was sprawled on Clara’s bed reading a magazine. She hadn’t glanced up before announcing her decision.

“You don’t think it’s too revealing?” Clara pursed her lips before bringing a red sleeveless sheath up over the black dress. 

“Nah, the lace on the sleeves makes it a bit more demure even with that bodice. I don’t get why you are so nervous. How many of these holiday parties have you been to anyway?” 

Too many. But this year was different; this year the Doctor was going to be there and after trying to get to know him the last few months, Clara felt that this could very well be her last chance.

The Doctor joined their small publishing company three months ago. He was a noted research scientist and had been hired to boost their academic division. Clara, being in children’s, had no reason to ever meet the Doctor but he had quietly struck up a conversation in a staff meeting and Clara had been intrigued ever since. It was a nothing conversation, she couldn’t recall it clearly, but he had seemed thoughtful and sincere in his responses to her.

Too often, Clara’s opinions and suggestions were shot down or dismissed in staff meetings. She was the only female editor on staff and while most of her colleagues enjoyed an ease of comradery, she often felt excluded. But the Doctor included her in discussions and had supported her suggestions on occasion. She knew nothing about him; he was reclusive and made an effort to be alone but she had tried to learn more about him.

She had discovered that he was a visiting professor at the nearby University and decided to attend one of his lectures. She had snuck into the back of the lecture hall and had listened with a sense of eager anticipation. He was a tall, thin man with greying hair and when he turned to face the room, she swore he looked right at. She panicked for a moment and then his eyes moved over the room, zeroing in on each of the students present. 

Had he recognized her? 

When he spoke, his Scottish accent rang clear through the hall and she could see the students shifting into attention. At the end of the lecture, Clara had gathered her things and was hoping to stall a bit so she could say hello, to let him know she thought his lecture interesting, but as she saw the queue of students around him, she knew she had to forgo speaking with him. Slipping out quietly, Clara hoped to find another way to get to know him.

And that way had presented itself in the company’s annual holiday party. It was usually a lavish affair, lavish for such a small company, but she enjoyed herself every year. It was usually dinner and dancing and she felt comfortable with her group of co-workers, a handful she had known since her University days. This year, she was determined to try and talk to the Doctor, perhaps get him to notice her.

She can’t remember when she had it this bad before.

Sighing, she motioned for Amy to zip up the back of the black dress. Amy stood behind her after the dress was zipped and patted her on the shoulders.

“You looked stunning. You will sweep him off his feet.” Amy laughed. “Just be prepared, Clara. Someone like that is usually not interested holiday gatherings or even social settings. He may not even be there.”

Clara raised an eyebrow in the mirror, “What do you mean ‘someone like that’?”

Amy shrugged and stepped back as Clara turned to face her, “You know, the reclusive older man with the mysterious past. He might not show, love, and you have to be ready for that.”

“He’ll be there.”

 

++

 

Clara handed her coat to the coat check and was waiting for her ticket when she heard the Doctor call her name. She turned to see the Doctor standing next to her and smiled warmly at him.

“Hello. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Liar.

He looked wonderful, dark suit and he wore a dark grey tie which was unusual for him. She turned back to the coat check to receive her ticket and stepped aside to let the person behind her up to the counter. 

The Doctor stepped with her and said, “I usually don’t like these things but I thought it would do to make a quick showing, new guy and all. I won’t stay very long, make the rounds and say hello.”

Clara felt her heart sink, “So no, dancing for you?” She tried to play it lighthearted but could not keep the disappointment from showing in her face.

Before he could respond, Craig and Danny, two of her former classmates and current copywriters slid up next to her and Craig placed an arm around her waist. “Clara, save a dance for me, yeah?” 

Clara shifted uncomfortably, casting an exasperated eye over to Danny. Danny got the hint and dragged Craig with him, “We’ll catch up with you later.”

Clara smiled gratefully at Danny and turned back to the Doctor. The look on his face was a mix of emotions that Clara could not decipher and she could sense him retreating. She tried to hold onto the moment before it slipped away entirely.

“So…if you stay…don’t have a dinner partner… would you care to sit with me?” For the first time, Clara felt insecure and unsure. She nervously twisted the rings on her finger as she waited for his response.

He seemed surprised by her question and hesitated before he responded, “That would be nice but I don’t expect to stay that long. Thank you.” He nodded at her before turning and leaving her standing there alone.

His rejection stung and Clara took a deep breath to settle herself. He hadn’t even said good-bye or made polite excuses, he just said no and left. It hurt.

Clara looked down at her hands and decided she might as well enjoy herself. Amy was right, it’s hard when you like someone like that. 

 

++

 

Having decided to enjoy herself, Clara did. She danced with a few co-workers, let the wine flowed freely and when it came time to eat, she found herself paired with Danny whom she adored. He had pulled her chair out and she started to sit when she noticed three tables over, the Doctor pulling a chair out for his partner. She stumbled slightly and Danny had to catch her arm. Turning to him, she smiled her thanks and quickly faced the plate on her table.

So he hadn’t left after all, he just wasn’t interested in dining with her. 

She feels like an idiot, like a first class fool and she risks glancing up at the Doctor and locks eyes with him. He’s watching her carefully and she’s hurt and a bit angry. He must think her so young and foolish, to have a crush on him. He probably sees right through her and Clara has never felt so exposed.

Blinking back sudden tears, she dismisses the Doctor with a turn of her head and engages Danny in a lively discussion of everything and nothing. She misses the Doctor’s wistful smile and quiet yearning as he watches her laugh at Danny’s jokes. 

After dinner, she watches covertly as the Doctor makes conversation with fellow co-workers. He nods a few times and she watches as he places a glass down and turns to leave. So that’s it then. He’s going. She huffs to herself before finally agreeing to dance once with Craig. It was while she was dancing with him that she felt a bit sweaty and uncomfortable. Maybe she should not have had that last drink, she knew it was probably one more over her limit. 

“Are you all right?” he asked her.

“Sure,” Clara said, straightening up. “It’s hot though, maybe I will get some fresh air.”

“I’ll come with you.” 

Clara protested but he would not take no for an answer. It wasn’t until they were sitting outside in a darken courtyard, that she realized how really dark it was. And that she really did have one too many drinks. She turned to Craig, feigning a smile, “I feel much better, and I think I am going to go in now. Might be time to call it a night.”

“Sure, Clara.” He grabbed her arm and as she tried to ease away, he clung with surprising strength, pulling her closer. “C’mon, Clara. A kiss, yeah?”

“No! Craig, stop it!”

“Aw, Clara-“

Clara found herself in a struggle, trying to push him away but he held tight. She tried to kick at him, but missed, and when she flung back her head to avoid his kiss, he began to kiss the bare flesh above her bodice. 

“ _Craig_!” She was angry with him, and with herself for allowing him to get her into this predicament. And as his hands tighten until they hurt, she began to be frightened. She didn’t have a hundred percent of all her faculties, that damn extra drink. 

The way they were sitting made it impossible for her to kick at him or use her knee. She reminded herself that there were about a hundred people only yards away if she screamed…

She made another attempt to push him off, but it was a mistake. He toppled backwards while clinging to her. She tried to pull back and stay upright, heard a seam in her dress rip as he clutched at her, then went down onto the paving, slamming her elbow and knee painfully, enough so that she did give a tiny scream.

A voice said quietly but with force, “What the hell…?”

And Craig’s grip at last loosened. Clara started to sit up and felt strong hands lifting her to her feet. She turned to find the Doctor at her side, with a look of wrathful contempt on his face. Oh, this was perfect.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Yes. No.” She inspected her elbow, which was stinging, and realized it was bleeding, a couple drops falling onto her dress. “Damn!”

Craig was getting to his feet, “Clara’s fine with this so just mind your own business, Doc.” 

“That’s enough! Get out of here.”

Craig took a step back at the menace in the Doctor’s voice. He turned to Clara, “Clara, I didn’t mean to hurt you. He muttered, resentfully, “I thought we were cool.”

“The why didn’t you _stop_ ,” she said, furiously, rather glad that the Doctor had kept a steadying hand on her uninjured arm, “when I asked you to?”

“One little kiss,” he whined. “Why can’t you be a sport, Clara? Didn’t think you would mind, you’re always smiling and flirting.”

Clara gasped in outrage but before she could say anything, the Doctor cut in, his tone laced dark, and “Apparently she does. Get out of here,” he added, “you pudding brain fool.”

Craig seemed about to argue, but it was the Doctor and he knew he would hear about this next week. He left them in courtyard, mumbling under his breath.

The Doctor whipped a white handkerchief out of his pocket and tied it around Clara’s elbow. As he jerked the knot closed, he said, “And he’s not the only fool. If you didn’t want his attentions, why bring him out here?” 

“Excuse you? I needed fresh air and I have known Craig forever.”

He gave her a withering look, “You can’t be that naïve.”

Clara huffed out a breath, crossing her arms. She was starting to feel a bit dizzy and just wanted to go home. “Seriously, what’s it to you? I could have handled it-“

“Yeah? Didn’t look like you were handling it too well when I came in.” The look on the Doctor’s face was a mix of anger and something else Clara could not identify. Annoyance? Jealousy? Nope, not jealousy. You would have to like someone in order to be jealous of them and he couldn’t even be bothered to have a meal with her so they didn’t qualify. 

Clara was silent for a moment before speaking. “I didn’t want to overreact. He wouldn’t have hurt me.”

He looked her over in eloquent silence.

She looked down at her dress and sighed. The ground hadn’t been too clean so now her dress was dirty, bloodstained, and had a tear in the front where the seam had ripped. She’s scraped her knee too, she realized, and her tights were laddered. Perfect. 

She said, “I’ve known Craig since Uni.”

“What does that have to do with it?” The Doctor inquired.

Nothing, she supposed.

Then he added, “Especially in view of the signals you were giving him.”

“What?” She shook her head, trying to clear some of the fuzziness.

“I suppose it’s a party and all, and that’s what people do at a party.” The Doctor took a step backwards and started to run his fingers threw his hair distractedly. Clara watched in fascination as it started to stand on end.  
“You should just be more careful…in the future. You’re friendly and beaut-” he hesitated. “You’re very friendly and kind and people may get the wrong message.”

Clara took a breath. “Do you go around dispensing free advice to everyone or am I just special?”

He started at the world special, “No one thinks you’re special. I don’t think you’re special. Who says you’re special? It’s just sound advice.”

Clara couldn’t keep up with the Doctor. He had started pacing in front of her and she seriously needed to sit down. Everything ached and she would kill for a glass of water.  
“Look…Doctor.” She put up a hand to stop his movements. “I’m leaving. Thank you for your help.” 

She turned to walk back through the building. Maybe there she could call for a cab easily enough. He called after her, “Wait, wait, just wait. I can take you. Just sit for a sec and I will grab your coat.”

Sitting was what she most wanted to do in the world but she wasn’t going to simply do everything this bossy man told her to. “Don’t bother, I can catch a cab.”

“Why don’t you just accept my offer?” The Doctor sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“How do I know I’m not getting myself into something else?” she demanded. “Going home with a strange man?”

She knew the comment was uncalled for but nothing had gone right this whole evening. She had wanted the Doctor to notice her and he had, but for all the wrong reasons. 

He gave her a look, “Do you really think you’re in any danger?”

Clara looked at him, his words settling heavy on her chest, disappointment coursing through her. Of course not. The Doctor didn’t even like her, never mind her insinuation of placing herself in danger with him. 

“Come on,” he said. “My car is parked on the other side of the building. We can go this way.”

He pointed ahead and she followed. 

As they drove he hardly spoke, and Clara, smarting from his disparaging opinions, didn’t want to talk, either. She gave short, brief directions and when they reached her flat he said, “Keys all set?”

She shook her head. “My flat mate will be home.”

“Sure you’ll be okay?”

“Yes, thank you,” she added with some difficulty. Her head was starting to pound and she felt a wave of unhappiness wash over. All she had wanted for this evening was to try and get to know the Doctor a bit more, maybe talk to him and be clever. Instead, he rejects her dinner invitation and thinks she’s too friendly with everyone. 

Right. Better just go and let this one go down in the books with all the others.

“I’ll get your handkerchief washed and returned soon.”

“You needn’t bother, just take care of yourself.” He started to open his car door, presumably to come around to open hers. He couldn’t wait to get rid of her.

She placed a hand on his arm to stop him. “Look, things didn’t quite turn out the way I thought it would tonight. I thought…I guess…I wanted to talk to you. I don’t know what I thought, to be honest. I like you and I just wanted to get to know you but you made it clear that you are not interested so I am just sorry. Sorry that you had to drive me home, sorry about taking up so much of your time.”

The words just tumbled out of her mouth and she clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. Did she just say that she liked him? Oh my God, can this night get any worse? She panicked and started to turn towards the door, pulling on the handle to let herself out. 

The Doctor had pulled back from her, eyes wide. He opened his mouth to say something but Clara didn’t wait. She had already opened the door and shut it soundly and was making a break for it. 

She ignored the Doctor’s calls to her and ran as quickly as she could into her flat, slamming the door shut behind her. She leaned against the door and covered her face with her hands.

She was definitely going to have to find a new job.


	2. The One with The Office Party (part deux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should not have come tonight.
> 
> He watches Clara as she smiles at Danny who has taken it upon himself to drag Craig to the bar and when she looks back at him, he has made his mind up. So he is taken aback when she asks him to dine with him. He was not expecting the invitation and though it was the point of the whole evening, the point of why he was even here, he chose to decline her invitation.
> 
> Why ruin her evening as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo does anyone even remember this story? I swore never to leave a WIP and I won't start yet. Good news, I have finished this story so yay! Someone asked for a Doctor's POV chapter so here that is. There is one more chapter to wrap this up. So sorry guys, so so sorry for leaving this but I will finish!

The Doctor stood with his hand braced against the car door, watching Clara as she ran towards the building. He called her name but she ignored him as she shut the door with a resounding snap. He stood there for a few minutes, debating whether or not to go after her but decided it would only make matters worse. Sighing, he got back in the car and decided to drive home. The night was over for him, he had held high hopes for this evening but nothing seemed to go right.

Clara Oswald. 

Rubbing his hand through his hair, the Doctor tried to figure out why this evening had turned out so wrong. 

 

+

 

She had been kind to him on his first day, volunteering to show him around the office. He admired her friendly personality but could see that many of her peers had not taken her seriously. He noted her sharp wit and keen intelligence and made it a point to include her in discussions during staff meetings.

That she was also very young and beautiful never occurred to him.

At least, it shouldn’t have.

She would often try to include him in team lunches or group outings but he always declined. He had no interest getting to know his colleagues, save one. Clara was well liked by everyone, she seemed to know everyone’s name and never failed to ask after their children or spouses. It seemed that there may be one or two colleagues that liked her a bit more than others and he usually eyed them disdainfully as not worth her time. 

He caught her once, attending a lecture of his at the University he taught at from time to time. She had ducked her head but he knew she was there and he could not explain the feeling in his chest. It had pleased him, that Clara took the time to attend his lecture. She had left before he could greet her, his disappointment hitting him harder than he had expected it to. He didn’t understand how she had managed to become so important to him but he found himself seeking her out in the office, carefully watching her when he was sure she wouldn’t notice. Her laugh was readily given and he loved to hear it, oftentimes finding that he wanted to smile simply as a result of her laughter. He was envious of the men that floated around her, the ease with which they could converse with her, flirt with her. It annoyed him that he couldn’t muster up the courage to talk to her so he retreated into himself, throwing on the persona of the standoffish Doctor. He would love to ask Clara about her children’s books, what she was working on, did she love a particular story. But someone like that was hard for a quiet, old man like him to know.

So all he had left was the company holiday party and that ended up being an abject disaster.

 

+

 

He watched her walk in, dress hidden by her coat but he thinks she is beautiful. His tie seems tighter and he wants to tear the blasted thing off and throw it in a bin. It’s when she hands her coat to the check and he sees her black dress that he knows he is outclassed and there is no way she will want to spend any time with him this evening.

He has to try.

He moves closer to her and is waiting when she turns away from the coat check. Her smile could light up a room. “Hello. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” 

“I usually don’t like these things but I thought it would do to make a quick showing, new guy and all. I won’t stay very long, make the rounds and say hello.” The lies roll off his tongue as he plays at a detachment he doesn’t feel.

He thinks she looks relieved when she comments that he will miss the dancing and he swears there is a lightheartedness about her. He is sure the disappointment on her face is a trick of the light. Before he can respond, Craig and Danny, two of Clara’s work paramours slide up next to her and he watches quietly as Craig places an arm around her waist. “Clara, save a dance for me, yeah?” 

His eyes drift over to where Craig’s hand lies casually against Clara’s waist and he feels as if he could reach over and tear the younger man’s arm right off. He sighs inwardly and reminds himself that this is why he shouldn’t be here; this is the reason that she is out of his reach. It wouldn’t occur to him to invade her space so casually and perhaps she welcomed the younger man’s attention. He closes his eyes for a brief second, calling himself two thousand fools and realizes that, perhaps, the night is over him.  
He should not have come tonight.

He watches Clara as she smiles at Danny who has taken it upon himself to drag Craig to the bar and when she looks back at him, he has made his mind up. So he is taken aback when she asks him to dine with him. He was not expecting the invitation and though it was the point of the whole evening, the point of why he was even here, he chose to decline her invitation.

Why ruin her evening as well?

He decides its best to leave it as is and go so he nods and chooses this moment to leave her, why drag out this awkwardness any longer? 

 

+

 

He finds it more difficult to leave then he had originally planned. His boss has cornered him, forcing him into introductions with people he has no interest in nor have any inclination to talk to. After being roped into escorting his boss’s sister into dinner, his heart sinks as he realizes the impression this would give Clara, that he simply didn’t want her company. Nothing could have been farther from the truth. His feelings are confirmed when he catches her eye and watches her flush and quickly stare down at her plate. Sighing, he knows that she believes he had no interested in dining with her. He wants to run over pull her to her feet, drag her to the nearest corner and beg her to dine with him and him alone. 

Already he knows he made a mistake.

He does his best to watch Clara through the evening, watches as she converses with various co-workers and entertains their spouses. She has a knack for including everyone and it hits him harder that he had purposely chose to exclude himself from her circle. He watches as she dances and drinks her way through several hours and wishes he could bring himself to join her.

During dinner, he quietly listens to his dinner partner Susan, as she encourages him into conversation. She is a publisher who had befriended his boss’s wife, her conversation quiet and calming, a stark contrast to the lively conversations that Clara held. But his eyes continued to betray his distraction, sliding over to catch a glimpse of Clara whenever possible.

“She’s beautiful.”

Startled, he turns to face Susan and flushes. She’s watching him watch Clara and suddenly he wishes he had never come. He starts to make his apologies but she waves it away with a smile. 

“Doctor, I get the feeling this is the last place you want to be tonight,” she nods her head in Clara’s general direction, “but maybe there is someone you wouldn’t mind talking to.”

“We’re co-workers, not even really in the same division.” His response is abrupt, he knows, but wants this line of conversation to end.

“Mmmmmhmmm.” Susan presses her lips together. “Tell you what, I am going to introduce myself to that gentleman over there and see if he is interested in buying me a drink.”

She stands, leaning close to the Doctor, “Maybe you could catch her while she is in-between dancing partners. Better hurry.” 

She pats him on the back and moves across the room leaving the Doctor at the table. He sighs and rubs his hand across his eyes and decides it’s time to go. Making his way slowly towards the exit, he chances one last look at Clara and sees that Craig has claimed her for one more dance. His lips curl in annoyance but before he has a chance to slip out, he is pulled aside to meet one more person. It’s a few minutes before he can extract himself and a last glance tells him that Clara is nowhere to be found.   
Sighing, he redeems his coat ticket and decides to slip out the side entrance. He can hear conversation as he makes his way around the side of the building and he is sure he can hear Clara’s voice. He can feel the annoyance creep back over him, this whole evening had been a waste. He could have spent it reading, he is completely sure that would have been entirely more enjoyable.

But then he would have missed Clara in that black dress.

He shook his head ruefully and was almost around the corner when he heard Clara yell. He walked in on Clara lying on the pavement, dress torn with Craig hunched over her. 

“What the hell…?” He watches as Craig loosens his grip on Clara, rage settling over him at the sight of Clara on the ground. He puts his hands under her arms to lift her up, offering a steading arm for her to hold. She turns to face her rescuer and he watches as her face flushes. 

This was just perfect.

“Are you all right?” He watches her as she looks at her bleeding elbow and feels the contempt for Craig wash through him. 

“Yes. No. Damn!” She hasn’t looked up at him yet.

Craig was getting to his feet, “Clara’s fine with this so just mind your own business, Doc.” 

“That’s enough! Get out of here.” His concern for Clara outweighed his desire to kill Craig.

Craig doesn’t take the hint, his voice growing petulant, “Clara, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I thought we were cool.”

“The why didn’t you _stop_ ,” she said, furiously, “when I asked you to?” 

“One little kiss,” Craig whined. “Why can’t you be a sport, Clara? Didn’t think you would mind, you’re always smiling and flirting.”

Clara gasped in outrage but before she could say anything, the Doctor decides to break in, his voice betraying how angry he was, “Apparently, she does. Get out of here,” he added, “you pudding brain fool.”

Craig seemed about to argue but he turned and left them in courtyard, mumbling under his breath.

The Doctor couldn’t decide what part of this scenario he was angrier about. The way Craig had treated Clara or that Clara had put herself in a situation where someone like Craig could treat her so. He avoids her eyes while he wraps a handkerchief around her elbow and he if he tightens the knot a tad too tightly on her arm, no one mentions it in the silence that falls between them.

But he can’t help himself, his jealousy creeps into his voice and he is slightly ashamed.

“And he’s not the only fool. If you didn’t want his attentions, why bring him out here?” He regrets the words the minute they are out of his mouth but her response that she has known him for years takes him by surprise.

“You can’t be that naïve.” He feels the anger push the shame aside and keeps going, “Especially in view of the signals you were giving him.” And he really, really does not understand why he is still having this conversation. 

She stills next to him and he finally turns to look at her properly. Her beautiful dress is torn and he can see that she has scrapped her knee where her tights tore. She looks a bit lost and suddenly he’s tired. So tired. 

“I suppose it’s a party and all, and that’s what people do at a party.” It’s time to go home and call this disaster of an evening over. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair, he knew he should have stayed home. He just knew it. 

“You should just be more careful…in the future. You’re friendly and beaut-” he hesitated. Not saying that. “You’re very friendly and kind and people may get the wrong message.”

She’s angry and trying to calm herself, “Do you go around dispensing free advice to everyone or am I just special?”

Whoa. Who said anything about special? Does she think that he thinks that she’s special? No, no, no, no. No. She can’t think that. Does she? Is she okay with that? Maybe? 

“No one thinks you’re special. I don’t think you’re special. Who says you’re special? It’s just sound advice.” That’s it, this was over. He was going to offer her a ride home and then crawl into a hole somewhere and lay down for a decade. 

Before he could get the words out, she was turning and walking away. He called out to her asking her to wait but she insisted that she was fine, there were plenty of cabs. He closed his eyes for one second, why was she so stubborn, can’t she see that he just wants to help. He runs his hand over his face, the sooner they can leave the better. 

“Why don’t you just accept my offer?”

“How do I know I’m not getting myself into something else?” she demanded. “Going home with a strange man?” 

Her words cut through him like a whip and it hurts. 

That someone like her, someone he liked very much, could insinuate that he can do to her what Craig had earlier in the evening. He felt a wave of nausea and stared at her in dismay, “Do you really think you’re in any danger?”

He was done. “Come on, my car is parked on the other side of the building. We can go this way.”

He really had nothing more to say, disappointment curling through him mixed with hurt. He really was an old fool and this evening just proved it. Someone like Clara was too bright, too young, too smart to even be attracted to him, why try? He stayed silent on the drive home, listening to her directions but not engaging her in conversation. 

What was there left to say?

Finally, _finally_ , she indicated her flat and he pulled up. “Sure you’ll be okay?” 

She nodded and was surprised when she told him that she would wash the handkerchief and return it. He had forgotten about it and it didn’t matter really, he just wanted her to be well. “You needn’t bother, just take care of yourself.” 

Right. So…. he should let her out, it’s what gentleman do, yeah? He turns to open his door and starts at the gentle touch of her hand on his arm. He stares at the hand for a moment before staring at her. What now?

“Look, things didn’t quite turn out the way I thought it would tonight. I thought…I guess…I wanted to talk to you. I don’t know what I thought, to be honest. I like you and I just wanted to get to know you but you made it clear that you are not interested so I am just sorry. Sorry that you had to drive me home, sorry about taking up so much of your time.”

Wait.

Did she just say she wanted to get to know him? That she liked him? 

Wait.

That he wasn’t interested in her?

He finds that he is at a loss for words and is struggling to process what she says. He watches as she pulls back, hand over her mouth to stop the runaway of words. He wants to grab her hand, keep her anchored right where she is so he can talk to her but his brain won’t co-operate. Won’t send the signals to grab her before it’s too late. 

It's too late.

By the time he reaches for her, he is holding onto air as she has spun around and let herself out. 

He scrambles to follow her, “Clara. Clara, wait. Please. Just wait.”

The Doctor stood with his hand braced against the car door, watching Clara as she ran towards the building. He called her name but she ignored him as she shut the door with a resounding snap. He stood there for a few minutes, debating whether or not to go after her but decided it would only make matters worse. Sighing, he got back in the car and decided to drive home. The night was over for him, he had held high hopes for this evening but nothing seemed to go right.

Clara Oswald. What to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello over at tumblr, [leaiorganas](https://leaiorganas.tumblr.com/)


	3. The One With The Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara spends the next day agonizing over what to do. Her gut is telling her that he will likely avoid her, going out of his way to make sure they minimize their contact. He is a noted scientist and professor, she a children’s book editor and what in the world makes her think that he will even want to be friends with her, never mind anything else. She convinces herself that she need not go out of her way to avoid the Doctor, he will do that for her.
> 
> So why does the thought of never speaking to him again fill her with so much sadness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finished. And wildly out of character. I blame the two year gap for that. I am never going to do that again. I commit to always have a WIP done or close to done before I post chapter one. My bad guys. But if you are still here, thank you so much and I appreciate the warm welcome back to writing, and writing for this fandom. You guys are so amazing and supportive!

Clara groans as the sun filters through her bedroom window. Who was the idiot that forgot to close the curtains? She turns onto her side while pulling her blanket up over her head, praying that the room would stop spinning. 

“I bring presents.” Amy says from the bedroom doorway. She waves a bottle of paracetamol in one hand; the other holding a mug of tea. 

Why is everyone shouting?

“No one is shouting.” Amy places the bottle down on the bedside table and sits herself down on Clara’s bed. 

Oh, out loud then.

Clara groans again, lifting the blanket away from her face. She brightens when she sees the tea and makes a “give me” motion with her free hand. Amy laughs and brings the mug over to Clara. “So? How was it?”

“We are not talking about last night. We are never going to mention last night again. I am currently waiting for my grave to open at my feet so I can hurl myself in. My cause of death will be listed as utter and complete mortification.” 

Just thinking about last night makes her queasy all over again. How was she ever going to step foot in her office and face him again? Yup, she was going to have to quit.

“That bad?”

“Let’s see, I drank a wee bit too much, got mauled by Craig, was saved by the Doctor, who didn’t seem all that impressed with me, and yup, might have told him that I was really into him.”

“YOU WHAT? HE WHAT?” Amy shrieks, clapping a hand over her mouth at Clara’s wince. “No, no, no, back up. Wait. Back up. Back up. What the hell happened?”

Clara sits up a bit more and reaches for the bottle of paracetamol. She shakes out two tablets and takes them with a sip of her tea. “God, where to even begin? I am not sure I will be able to live through the story again, it was that tragic.”

“Nope, I need every single detail and you better not leave a single thing out.” Amy leans forward; this is going to be good.

With a sigh, Clara lays out everything that had happened from her encounter with the Doctor in the coat check to his “saving her” from Craig’s wandering hands. She tells Amy how the Doctor insisted on driving her home and how she just blurted out the things she had said. It got a bit hazy but she was pretty sure she can recall the look of horror on the Doctor’s face after she spoke.

Amy leans back as Clara buries her face in her free hand, the heat rising from her cheeks. God. 

“Okay. Look, I don’t think it was horror-“

“It was!”

“It wasn’t horror, I am sure it was just surprise,” Amy repeats. “Look, you’ve said that the two of you haven’t had a chance to really talk so it was probably just surprise. From what you’ve said, he seems a bit of a loner so it could have just been shock. It would be the last thing he would expect to hear from you.”

“Yes, but now I can’t unsay it. It’s out there, the words just hanging over me and every time I see him I am going to be reminded of what a complete idiot I was. He’s going to be reminded of what a complete idiot I was.” Clara waves her hand in frustration, nearly tipping her mug over. 

Amy grabs the mug from her and places it down. “So maybe instead of avoiding it, just face it head on. Go talk to him.” 

“Avoiding sounds good, avoiding sounds real good. I think that’s the best plan.” Clara says, nodding her head. “I will just pretend like it never happened. Will just go to work and we’ll all pretend it never happened.”

Amy says, “So you’re not going to talk to him anymore, just gonna ignore him?”

Clara sighes, “I bet he is just going to ignore me anyway. I mean, it’s not as if we were friends. He is going to pretend nothing happened and then I won’t have to.”

Amy stands up, staring down at her friend. “Hey, I think this could be a good thing. You’ve liked him for a while and now he knows how you feel. This could be as good an excuse as any to talk to him. Talk to him about something more than the weather.”

Clara lays back down as Amy leaves, pulling the blanket over her head again. 

Yeah, she was going to have to quit. No way was she stepping foot in that building ever again. 

 

++

 

Clara spends the next day agonizing over what to do. Her gut is telling her that he will likely avoid her, going out of his way to make sure they minimize their contact. He is a noted scientist and professor, she a children’s book editor and what in the world makes her think that he will even want to be friends with her, never mind anything else. She convinces herself that she need not go out of her way to avoid the Doctor, he will do that for her.

So why does the thought of never speaking to him again fill her with so much sadness?

Monday morning arrives too quickly and it is a disaster; it starts to rain a few minutes before she arrives at her building, her tights are laddered and as she races to catch the lift, she slides on a puddle of water causing her to reach out and grab at the nearest body to keep herself upright.

Of course, it was the Doctor. _Of course it was_. Her humiliation is now complete.

She closes her eyes for a second before removing her hand away from his arm.

“Are you all right?” His voice expresses concern. He reaches his hand to grasp her elbow to help steady her but hesitates, hovering around her instead. 

She watches the doors to the lift they missed close before turning to him. “Yeah, sorry. I didn’t know it was going to rain today. Thanks for the catch.” She leans over and presses the button to recall the lift. A few times in case that makes it arrive faster.

“No problem.” He hesitates, “Did you have a nice weekend?”

Really? Small talk. Can’t he just let her wallow in her humilation in peace?

She opens her mouth to reply but before she can say anything, he turns to face her fully, leaning down close. “Can I…can you….coffee with me this afternoon?” He stumbles over the words and she watches a flush creep up his neck. “If… that’s ok?”

“Uh…” She knows she looks must look like a walking tragedy, eyes wide open but she can’t seem to get the words out. Before she can even gather another breath, the lift arrives, doors sliding open with a soft ping. He steps into the empty lift and calls back to her, “Never mind, sorry. Sorry.”

That catches her attention, “Wait, yes. Yes, Doctor.” She rushes the lift and manages to squeeze in next to him before the doors close. Looking up at him, she smiles, “Yes, I would like that very much.”

 

++

 

They had agreed to meet at the coffee shop two blocks down from their building. Clara understood that to mean that he was not interested in having the others in the office speculate why they would be leaving the building together. The day drags on, broken only by Craig approaching her late in the day. He mumbles his apologies about how he had behaved at the party; blaming the alcohol and his own idiocy, careful to avoid mentioning the Doctor. She accepts the apology for what it is but he was still a prat and she makes a mental note to tell Danny that she really doesn't want to hang with Craig in future. 

Finally, she makes her escape and as she steps outside the building, she realizes it had stopped raining and the sun was desperately trying to peak through the clouds.

She decides to take that as a good sign. 

The coffee shop was just ahead and Clara slows down, doubtful thoughts starting to creep in. What if he decides not to show? What is she misunderstood why he wanted to talk to her and simply was using this as an excuse to tell her he wasn’t interested? Ugh, what if he saw her as someone with a silly crush and was trying to let her down gently? 

She hesitates on the doorstep of the shop, letting the wave of insecurity and embarrassment overwhelm her for a moment. 

What if this was a huge mistake?

She almost decides to leave when she sees the Doctor sitting in the corner of the shop, eyes watching her steadily through the window. As if he knew her internal debate. Sighing, she pushes open the door and makes her way over to his table.

“I thought you were going to leave.”

She shrugs, “I almost did.” She nervously twists the rings on her left hand, watching him carefully. He asks if she wants anything to drink and she shakes her head. She issn’t really interested in drinks right now. 

“Look, I am s-“

“About Saturd-“

They both start to speak at the same time. He smiles at her, gesturing for her to continue. Her heart gives a little flutter at the smile and she knows she is in deep.

“I just want to say, that I was really hopeful that I could get to know you at the party and I am sorry that it just did not end up working that way at all.” She continues before he can speak up, “I have really just enjoyed the conversations we have had at work and I thought….but when you said no to dinner and then stayed anyway…well, I guess I should have known then.”

He starts at her last sentence and leans back, running a hand over his face. “I really wasn’t going to stay, Clara. I want you to know that. I-I would have liked to…you know…stay. With you. At dinner.”

She smiles and he only stares at her, calm. She feels relaxed for the first time in days, maybe even weeks.

“I was worried about you,” he says. “I mean, I didn’t want you to think that I was so brusque with you after…after you fell because I thought you weren’t capable of taking care of yourself. I was just worried about you.”

She nods and busies herself with a paper napkin on the table, pulling at the ends lightly. He mirrors her gestures, nervously picking first at the black jumper he wears and then his fingers opening long and sweeping over the column of his throat; they move carefully against his skin and she leans closer without realizing it.

His hand drops then, curling his fingers into his palm. “I want to get to know you as well,” he tells her.

If she’s surprised, she doesn’t show it. She turns her gaze away and looks out towards the busy street, watching people pass by on their way to whatever is calling to them. She counts the minutes that the silence stretches between them. 

“Why?” She fidgets and blushes. “I mean, we’re so different.” 

She sighs, out loud and her hands pile into her lap. She rubs her thumbs around the rings on her fingers. She counts them once, twice, and then looks down as if to make sure they’re still there too. These little games – nuisances, as her grandmother used to call them – are old and friendly, too far from habits and too close to be anything else.

“Aren’t we?” She asks and doesn’t mean too. She’s blushing again when she looks up and takes a tiny peek at him, watching him carefully.

“We’re not so different, you and I.” His eyes widen as Clara leans even closer, trying to absorb every word. “We love books and in the conversations, I have heard you have with Danny, you seem to want to travel and it’s something I have also wanted to do. Also, theater; you mentioned once how much you love theater.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

He’s quiet then, after. She’s briefly reminded of the party and everything that went wrong that evening and can feel the wave of embarrassment curl through her again. Will she ever stop remembering that evening with trepidation? But he is here, telling her, in his own quiet way, that he likes her as well.

And, she could go with that. 

“Yeah, maybe we could go to a show some time together.”

He looks at her, genuinely concerned. As if the thought of them doing something together is a concept he is not entirely prepared for.

“Or,” she says quickly. “Not. It’s just that if you wanted to, together. We could and, well.”

He looks at her then, a soft smile curving around his mouth so she smiles back. He reaches his hand forward, hesitates before placing them softly over her hands. He wraps his fingers around hers, gently. The moment stretches between them, long and filled with the beginning of something. 

“What?” she looks up at him then, and grabs his wrist gently, prying her fingers away from his. His hand pulls back but she pauses and takes his hand in hers. He doesn’t pull away.

“What?” she asks again.

His mouth opens slowly. It closes. There is this look that she catches from him that speaks to shyness and uncertainty. He leans towards her though, and around them, the shop slows to a murmur and she’s almost wistful, waiting for what’s next.

“Hold still,” he says, and quickly, as if to catch her. He leans closer but she’s confused, watching him. 

“What?” A third time. 

He says nothing more. It happens so slowly, catching her off guard as he lifts a hand and presses it softly against her cheek, and his fingers start to pull themselves into her hair. He tugs once and twice, and there’s something so utterly genuine about the gesture. It gets her to sigh too. Her lips part and he leans in, ever so carefully, and closes the last gap between them. Clara scarcely has a moment to pull in a breath before his lips touches hers. A whisper of a kiss. So soft and warm and fleeting but then his mouth touches hers again and her eyelids flutters close. They could have been anywhere in the world instead of a quiet coffee shop, that was how quickly the world receded away. 

The Doctor’s lips press to hers for another heartbeat and the hand against her cheek trails lightly over the skin, sending shivers up and down her spine. She reaches out to clasp at his jumper, literally clutches at him, trying to hold him to her but he pulls back slowly and blinks at her.

“We can start with dinner, if you want?”

She smiled, breathless and so hopeful; they can work through all the details later but this is all she really wants. A chance to get to know the Doctor better.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and talk to me, I really want to know you (Jodeci heyyyy) anyway, hit me up at tumblr, [leaiorganas](https://leaiorganas.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt/comfort here if you squint. Thank you to Kara for reading over and I hope you like!


End file.
